


Ben Solo x Reader - Lost and Found

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Gen, M/M, Naboo - Freeform, Shaak, a very weird flower shop au, am I doing this tagging thing right, ben is a huge softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request: fluffy ben solo x reader, post redemption where he’s visiting Naboo for the first time cos he wants to know about his past, and there’s a market where him and reader meet nd they offer to show him round… u can take it from there but i thought that would be nice,, i hope this blog goes well for you !!A/N: Thanks for sending this lovely idea in! If anyone wants it, I would write a second part to this, since I really enjoyed writing this. Ben and Rey aren’t romantically involved anymore, just to clarify ;)Part 2Pairing: Ben Solo x ReaderSummary: Ben tries to learn about his past, and travels to Naboo. He meets a merchant selling flowers, that offers to show him around the city.Warnings: None. Nada. Niente.Word count: 1.8K
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Kudos: 18





	1. Lost

The Rebel base was silent, small rays from the moon lighting up the overgrown walls. No one seemed to have any work today, but Ben didn’t mind. He made his way to the shuttle always used for small journeys and threw a little bag of clothing and essentials in it. After the Resistance took down Palpatine, Ben decided to follow Rey back to the light side. It was a challenge to be accepted by the others but after a few months, even Poe learned to see his good side. His life was fine, messy, but fine. He was the only person in his family, that is still alive and his parents and uncle died because of his behavior. Ben thought of leaving the Rebels and just going away to be a Jedi mentor or, like his uncle, just go into exile.

But he couldn’t do any of this. Being a Jedi master could mean that he could make the same mistakes as his old master. Going into exile was a reoccurring nightmare that he had in the times of the first order. The only way he could think of to get rid of his burning feelings of guilt was to find his roots. To travel back to Naboo, the home of his grandmother, to discover more about his family’s past.

As he started the engine of the small shuttle, he started to rethink his choices. What would’ve happened if his parents were still alive? If he never tried to join the dark side and follow the footsteps of his grandfather? He couldn’t change the past, but he could learn from it. And this is what he was going to do.

The map guided him over the most beautiful places he could’ve ever imagined. His way lead over vibrant colored forests and landscapes, that he’d never seen before. A slight beep from the machine alerted him, that he was reaching his destination: Naboo.

The city was huge surrounded by a stunning river and a deep green forest. A mighty waterfall crashed down at the side of the cliffs under one of the temple-like building that towered on the city’s edge. Ben was astonished by majestic designed structures, gardens, and landscapes.

His shuttle levitated over a crowd of people, dressed in colorful clothing. It was a market that was occupying a long stretch of the main street leading up to the palace. He took a mental note to visit it, as soon as he parked his vehicle, curious about the secrets that laid within the pompous streets of the city.

It was still afternoon, so he had all the time he needed to stroll around the paths of the market. People were advertising their goods at every corner: clothes, fish, exotic-looking fruits, and flowers. Flowers? The tiny stall seemed to be a little out of place between all the professional-looking stands. It seemed to have been broken quite a few times and it was fixed rather poorly, but the flowers were a strong contrast to it. Vibrant colors clashing with the dark wood. Another thing that caught Ben’s eye wasn’t any stand. It was you.

You stood here almost every day, selling your family’s flowers and trying to make others smile. You didn’t earn much, but it was enough to live comfortably and it made you happy to see how much a little flower could impact the mood of a person. You knew most of your customers by name since they were your regulars, but this one man stood out. He immediately stood out to you, wandering around like a lost puppy whilst admiring the beauty of the city. His shoulder-length black hair was falling in front of his face multiple times as he tried to navigate his way through the busy crowd and the sweater he was wearing seemed like a rather questionable clothing choice regarding the hot climate of Naboo.

He must be a tourist, that was the first thing coming to your mind. You were so lost in thought, that you didn’t realize that the stranger was making his way to your stand.

“Good afternoon, you seem to be a little bit lost, don’t you?”, you chuckled, trying to approach him kindly.

“Oh, is it that obvious?” His smile made you feel a bit weak in the knees. The way his eyes lit up and his lips moved into a cheeky smile was too charming. But you didn’t even know this man so you swiped away these kinds of thoughts.

“I’ve never been here before and everything seems so different from what I’m used to. I…uhm… really like your flowers. They stand out a lot in here.”

Just like you. You had to restrain yourself from saying that out loud since it might’ve come out too flirty

“Thank you! Do you need someone to show you around? The city can be tricky for foreigners. I could show you some nice places.”, you suggested.

“I appreciate that offer, but I don’t want to bother you. I think I can find a way around on my own.”, he seemed to be flattered by your suggestion, but was too shy to accept.

“No worries. I’m done in half an hour and then I have plenty of spare time. I would love to help you out.”

“If you insist. How could I decline?”, he chuckled. “My name is Ben by the way.”

You introduced yourself and started a little bit of small talk. In the blink of an eye, your shift was over and you could leave, closing down your little booth.

The two of you wandered around the market. You showed him all kinds of different foods and drinks. Finally, you had a reason to buy yourself your favorite sweets and treats. He enjoyed the feeling of your company, laughing and talking freely. His gaze seemed to automatically fall on you rather on the sights you were showing him. There just was something that made him feel like he was coming home.

The light of the day was slowly fading and so was his energy to walk around the heart of Naboo. His pace started to slow down and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Getting tired that fast? Just imagine if you would’ve tried finding the way on your own.”

You were right. Naboo was large and many nonnatives got lost in the maze-like streets. Without the guidance of a “native”, Ben, indeed, wouldn’t know where to go.

“Thank the maker I met you then,” he said softly.

You led him to a small hidden park, that had a stretched out balcony looking down at the deep blue water underneath it.

Your elbows rested on the railing that stopped visitors from taking an accidental swim. Breaking the comfortable silence, you asked,

“If I might dare to ask, why did you travel to Naboo? Not to be rude, but you don’t look like the type of guy to take a trip to enrichen your understanding of other cultures.”

“You’re right. If I’m being honest, I don’t know why I’m here either. There’s a bunch of stuff happening in my life right now and I think I am just looking for a connection to my ancestors.”, he mused.

“Your ancestors? Who were they? Like Padme Amidala or something?”, you remarked jokingly.

His face fell and you slowly began to understand that your joke wasn’t too far from reality.

“No way. You can’t tell me that you are the grandson of queen Padme Amidala. That is just not happening.”, you exclaimed in disbelief caused by the mere absurdity of this situation.

“I’m not joking. I’m Ben Solo, my mother was Leia Organa, daughter of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. I did never feel any connection to this part of my history, but it is and I’m here to get to know it better.

You were stunned by this. Unable to talk you just were able to let out a deep breath.

"Woah, that’s awesome!”, he was caught a little off guard by your reaction. It didn’t seem to change your impression of him in any negative way.

“You think so? I have absolutely no idea what to do now. This is all just a huge mess and I’m right in the middle of this.” As he said that you could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He wasn’t only lost in Naboo, he was lost in general.

“Come on, cheer up. I’ll help you with whatever you need, Ben. Of course, only if you’d like me to. By the way, where are you staying for the night?”

Shit. How could he not have thought about this? All his stuff was still in the shuttle, waiting to be picked up. He had no actual idea of where to stay for the night.

“I’m probably sleeping on my ship. It will be enough to sleep in for a night.”, he said as if that was his plan from the beginning.

“A ship? That doesn’t sound like a very adequate sleeping spot. I have a spare room for you to stay in if you’d like.” You bit your tongue at that remark. Now it really sounded like you’d want to sleep with him.

His cheeks flushed pink by the fought of him staying at your place, but the offer seemed almost too good to be true.

„You wouldn‘t be too uncomfortable? I mean, you don‘t know me too well and I really don‘t wanna bother you, you already did so much for me today. I don‘t even know how to pay all of this back to you.“

„It would mean a lot to me if you‘d stay. You‘re pretty good company, Ben. Not many guys are like you.“ you tried to reassure him to accept your offer.

„Alright, but if you want me to leave, I‘ll leave immediately. I promise.“

You started to laugh at his shyness – a trait that you weren‘t used to seeing in guys – and laid one hand on his shoulder.

„Wait, before we go. I have something for you.“ you muttered hastily, whilst fumbling with the zipper of your handbag. You grabbed a little bundle of bright blue flowers, consisting of many different kinds.

„I picked them up for you as I closed down the shop. They reminded me of you.“ Man, that sounded way better in your head, than it did right now.

As your hands brushed his, he took both of yours inside of his, carefully putting the flowers in his front pocket.

„Thank you. I really enjoy your company too. Maybe even a little bit too much.“ His voice was just barely above a whisper, as he lowered his head to be on the same level as yours. He didn‘t hesitate to connect his lips with yours, indulging in a sweet, but long kiss.

A genuine smile started to form on your lips, while you gazed deeply into his dark eyes and he smiled back.

„You‘re not too bad for a tourist.“

„And you‘re not too bad for a flower merchant.“


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: omg hiii i requested the ben solo on naboo one and u did AMAZING ur writing style is so good i loved it! if you can do a part 2 that would be amazing
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much!!! It really means a lot to me! I hope you like this ending to the story. <3 For anyone not knowing what a Shaak is this is it. 
> 
> Part 1
> 
> Pairing: Ben Solo x Reader
> 
> Summary: The reader tells Ben more about his heritage and shows him the beauty of Naboo’s nature.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Word count: 1.4K

You couldn’t sleep. And neither could he. The day was just way too overwhelming for both of you. So, you decided to show him the city from up above, well as high as you could go to yourself. The top of one of the towers, looming over the still ongoing rush in the market, which was now only consistent with merchants selling fabrics or sculptures.

You told him a lot about the Queen of Naboo, well at least all that you knew about her since you didn’t get to see her. Your grandparents, however, used to tell you stories about the tragedy of Padme Amidala and her lover Anakin Skywalker. Ben listened without any comments or questions. His mother and his uncle didn’t talk about his grandparents. How could they? They themselves never got to truly meet their parents, so he couldn’t blame them.

His interest got peaked as you mentioned the mausoleum, where she was laid to rest.

“Do you know where the grave is?” He asked trying to not seem too demanding.

“Yes, of course! Everyone in Naboo knows where she is buried. Would you like to visit her?”

“I would love to if it isn’t too much to ask.”

His shy response made you chuckle, as you hopped onto your feet, leaping down onto the next roof under the tower. This startled him since he had no idea that you were this adventurous, so he stayed in the spot where he was sitting for a little bit longer.

“Do you wanna follow me, or are you going to sit there for the rest of the night?” You joked as you made your way down to the alleyways again.

Ben followed you, maybe a little bit more clumsy than he had hoped, but he reached the hard ground with a huff. You walked through the dimly lit streets of Naboo, trying to navigate through the still plenty crowded area.

As you arrived at the little temple-like building, you didn’t talk much and neither did he. You guided him inside to a huge stone grave, with Naboo’s symbol engraved in its top plate. The only source of light came from a tall glass window with a picture of Padme Amidala on it. He let his hand trace over the engravement of the grave. His expression wasn’t full of sorrow as you would have expected it, he looked content.

“Are you alright?” Your question came out as a mere whisper, but he still acknowledged it and gave you a slight nod.

“Yes, I think so. You know, my mother always told me that she was beautiful and kind, but there was something sad about her. I understand what she meant. This place is full of such beauty and such warmth, but her sadness always seems to seep through.”

Both of you stood inside the temple for a little while longer, not talking about anything, but enjoying the comfortable silence. You gave him a little bundle of red and purple flowers, to put on his grandmother’s grave and he accepted it gratefully, placing it next to the symbol.

After this, rather depressing, part of your tour, you decided that you wanted to make him smile again. So you took him away from the troubles of the city into nature. The broad meadow was quiet in the early hours of the incoming day an there was no one here to bother you. The refreshing wind gave you goosebumps, as you sat in the high grass on top of a hill. Ben looked away into the distance, trying to make out all the different features the rich landscape could offer.

A low grunt, followed by a huff behind him, made him jump and turn around immediately, ready to give the stranger sneaking up behind him a piece of his mind. But as he was faced with a long brown snout and the yellow eyes of a big, weird-looking creature, he put his hand down, looking back at you with a confused look. You just let out a snort-like love and moved your hand forward to pet it.

“Kriff, what is that thing?” Your companion asked, still being suspicious of the beast that has crept up behind him.

“That thing? That’s a Shaak. Have you never seen one? They are loveable but stupid and maybe a little stubborn, but they are harmless. See?” The Shaak eased into your touch and rubbed his head onto your hand, definitely enjoying the attention he was getting from you. It settled on the ground to lie down and be pampered a little. Ben moved forward to imitate you and pet it too, even though he was still intrigued.

You sat together ‘til the early hours of the morning, none of you getting even slightly tired. As the sun came up, he had laid his head into your lap, as you talked about yourself and your life on Naboo. The conversation moved onto him again and he told you about Kylo Ren. It was a shock at first, to hear how he spoke about the things he did in his past, but in your heart, you knew that it wasn’t him. It was another person that just happened to share his body. It was in the past and it stayed there.

As cheesy as it might sound, you took the time to pick some flowers growing next to you and started making flower crowns. It was a habit of yours since you used to make them for your siblings when you visited this field as children or when you had to help your parents in the shop. He followed your hand movements while you finished his and placed it on his head gracefully.

“Your majesty.” You commented jokingly, as you bowed your head lightly. A bright smile formed on his lift as he slowly got back on his feet again. The look in his told you that he was about to do something stupid. And he did.

His arms wrapped around your waist, as he lifted you in the air, running towards the lake at the edge of the meadow.

“No, no, no, no! Let me down! I don’t-”

Splash! Both of you landed in the freezing water, startling the herd of Shaaks drinking from it. You resurfaced to see him, fully drenched, standing next to you. The two of you decided that you should go home soon since the chill morning breeze didn’t do you any favors.

Initially Ben had planned to stay on Naboo for only a few weeks but with your company, these weeks turned into months and he didn’t have the heart to just leave. He lived with you and your family, he helped with the flower stand, always eager to learn more stuff about how you lived your life and he spent most of his time with you. Over this time, it made the two of you grow even closer than before and you started to date each other.

One day, however, the Rebels contacted him. They needed his help since his ability to use the force was needed for the success of a special mission. So, he had no other chance than to leave you for a while.

This morning he stood amidst the flower field next to your house, his bag swung around his shoulder and his mind still in your bed. You walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and putting your head against his back. He smiled and turned around to kiss you on the forehead.

“Good luck.” You said, the sadness of him having to leave for a while hitting you suddenly harder than expected. “Come back to me in one peace, will ya?”

He let out a chuckle and leaned forward to capture your lips truly this time.

“I promise you, I will, my dear.”

“Before you go, I have something for you!”

You rummaged around in your bag to retrieve a flower crown, made out of the same kind of blue flowers you gifted him when you first met. Ben bent down to let you put it on his head.

Without many words you said goodbye. You weren’t scared, that he could get hurt, you knew he would come back. After all, he was lost before you and with you, he finally felt found.


End file.
